


Through a Strider's Eyes

by JaimeOnICE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Neglect, Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Prostitution, Theft, Underage Sex, Vandalism, awkward pubescent incidents, horribly sad bits, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeOnICE/pseuds/JaimeOnICE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk does some deep thinking and reflects on his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind for a while, so I figured, why not write it?
> 
> Ya'll might wanna keep me motivated though. I have a tendency to leave stories unfinished.  
> Don't worry though, the second chapter is already in progress.

     **Chapter One: The Beginning**  


 

     Everywhere I look there's darkness.  First thing in the morning, while I'm running around campus, during my classes, while I'm taking my afternoon smoke break, when I relax a bit, but never, and I repeat, never, when I'm making love to my boyfriend of three years, Jake English.  And that's only because he loves looking into my eyes when we hit the brink together.  It's hard being a Strider.  It's hard and no one understands.  Well, except for my younger bro, Dave.  He gets it.  For as long as I can remember, I've worn these shades.  Hell, my first accessory might have been a hella sweet pair of infant kamina shades.  I guess it's a Strider thing.  
    

     You see, Dave and I grew up alone.  As in, just us for fourteen straight years.  We obviously had parents, but aside from the fact that someone had to shack up more than once to give birth to four baby Striders, we know absolutely nothing about them.  It's as if we were just dropped here by some rad alien spaceship.  Or a meteor from the depths of the universe, but we all know that's impossible.  For a while, we had a pair of awesome older bros, but the day after my fifth birthday, they disappeared.  Since then, all we've had is each other.  Some days, I feel like I've failed Dave as an older bro, and some days I wouldn't change a god damned thing.  

  
     Raising a three year old boy by yourself, at the age of five, might I remind you, is not an easy task in any sense of the term.  We were lucky enough to have a pretty large stock of food, drinks, and a nice stack of cash left to us by our brothers, but even then, times were hard.  I often ended up stealing money from cash-registers, picking the pockets of the Houstin, Texas Elite, finding things in people's trash cans to sell, and in my teenage years, selling my body to have enough cash to get the parts for my robots.  By my tenth birthday, a few days after Dave's seventh, I was a self-proclaimed chef-in-training.  Using old recipes dug up from the depths of the internet, I could whip up just about anything Dave and I wished.  I also took some time to teach myself the ins and outs of robotics by disassembling and reassembling various electronic devices laying around the house.  I had a working prototype of my first strife-bot to give to Dave on his tenth birthday.  You'd think we would never be bored, but you would be very wrong in assuming so.

  
     Years, full of months, full of weeks, full of days, full of hours upon sluggish hours, all filled to the brink with copious amounts of eternal boredom lead to a lot of break-throughs in my robotics, hundreds of cd's containing tracks that Dave and I dreamed up with our mixing equipment, scrap books full of Dave's photographs that he took with the high tech cameras I made him, and a whole bunch of other pointless nonsense.  And at the end of each and every day, I still had a little bro to look after.  When he was a kid, he and I had a lot of good times.  I taught him to speak, to walk, to run, to read, to write, to rap, to strife, and to ride a bike.  Then he hit puberty, and things got a bit awkward.  Other than to hang out and find new ways to earn money, neither of us really got out of the apartment and obtained a social life.  We also never attended school.  Hell, I still don't even have my G.E.D., and I'm twenty two years old.  In other words, we really were alone.  And when your kid brother starts popping weird midnight boners, with no one else around to explain to him what's happening to his body, shit gets real.

  
     I remember one night in particular.  Dave was twelve at the time.  We had spent the day trying out new parcour moves at the local elementary school playground.  After the police let us off with a warning, we pocketed some candy and soda from the nearby Walmart and enjoyed the rest of the day laughing and wrestling in our usual spot: a large secluded field behind our apartment complex.  That night, we both went straight to sleep after taking our respective showers, falling exhausted into the large comfortable bed we shared most nights.  I always took the first shower, but I was still up when Dave came to bed.  His hair was wet and disheveled, as it tended to be more often the not, and the light shone down on his blonde head in order to create a halo-like shimmer across the crown.  He had found some clean sweat pants and one of my old black cotton tee shirts to don, with, of course, his signature Strider shades, and smelled like oranges with a hint of mint.  He intruded upon my personal space for a moment to hug me, and stayed a tad bit too long to be a normal "Goodnight" embrace.

  
     "Hey Dirk, you're a great big bro.  So thanks."  He quickly kissed my cheek before retreating back to his side of the bed, a hint of salmon visible along his slightly chubby cheek-bones.  We were never shy about giving affection, but we never really grasped the need to express our love for each other with words; it was just something we felt naturally throughout the day.  So for Dave to come right out and say something like that, I knew it meant a hell of a lot more than its face value suggested.

  
     I returned his affection in kind, rolling over to pull him close to my side and breathing in his scent.  I held him in silence for a long while before whispering, "You're welcome, bro" into his still damp hair.  He nodded very slightly to let me know he heard me.  "I love you, Dave.  Never forget that."  I squeezed him tight as I said it.  I felt more than heard Dave whisper, "Love you too, Bro," as he dozed off in my arms.  I smiled, removed both our shades, snuggled close to him under the warmth of the blanket, and dozed off myself.

  
     Roughly three hours later, I awoke to a stiff boner grinding against my right thigh.  Being a healthy fifteen year old boy, as well as a teenage prostitue at that point, but Dave doesn't know about that part, I knew exctly what was going on with my little bro.  I carefully wriggled out of his hold and shook him awake.

  
     "Hey, bro...wake up, man." I mumbled sleepily.  He rolled onto his back and cracked an eye open at me, his bright red irises cloudy with exhaustion and darkened from nocturnal lust.  Slowly, he sat up and glanced at the illuminated clock on the wall above the door way.

  
     "What the fuck, Dirk!?" he moaned quietly.  "It's only one in the fucking morning, dude." He glared expectantly at me, waiting rather impatiantly for an explanation.  I pushed myself up onto my side, one arm holding my torso's weight, trying my best to find the right words.

  
     "You popped a boner on me while we were sleeping."  Well, so much for elequency.  I stared at the wall behind Dave's head, finding it difficult to meet his gaze.  There was an awkward pause before he responded.

  
     "Oh.  Umm, s-sorry bro," he stuttered in embarrassment.  "That's been happening more and more lately.  I don't think I can really control it though."  He trailed off into silence once more, the salmon that graced his face earlier was back in full force, and much more prominent now, even in the dark.  By then, his pubescent erection had disappeared completely.

  
     "Have you started growing hair yet?" I asked him.  He blinked owlishly at me, his confusion evident in his stare.

  
     "I've had hair since birth bro."

  
     I cleared my throat.  "No, I mean, _hair_.  You know, pubes?"  We avoided each other's eyes entirely.

  
     "Oh!  Um, kinda," he mumbled as quietly as humanly possibly.  I heard him though.  "Not a lot, but it's there."

  
     The awkward silence returned ten fold as we sat in our comfy as fuck queen size bed, both of us very obviously looking every where but at each other, our earlier display of affection weighing on both our minds.  After about two minutes that seemed to turn into two hours, he crawled out of the bed and walked to the door.

  
     "I'm gonna get some water.  And maybe take a cold shower." was all he said before stepping into the hall.  I heard the door to the bathroom open and close, then the shower turn on.  Seeing as the apartment walls were rather thin, and the bathroom and bedroom shared one, I could hear everything Dave was doing.  I repeat, every fucking thing.  So when Dave started groaning, despite how quiet he was being, I could hear him.  It started off slow, and I knew in an instant that he was masterbating.  Over the next few minutes, the pitch, rate, and volume of his moans went up drastically.  I turned crimson and shoved my head under my pillow, praying to every diety I've ever fucking heard of that it would end soon.  Fortunately, it did.  But, hearing Dave's long erotic moans transform into my name as he orgasmed made it so much worse, and at the same time, so much better.

  
     I felt myself harden considerably against my will.  I swore violently under my breath and pretended to suffocate myself under my pillow.  I swore again as the urge to touch myself grew in the back of my mind.  I bit my lip and drew blood as my hand made its way into my boxers, as if acting of its own accord.  Slowly, I rolled my balls around in the palm of my hand.  My teeth kept their hold on my lower lip to stifle any noise that might arise as I teased the length of my shaft by dragging the tips of my well-manicured nails oh so carefully up to the head of my member.  I played with the head for a bit, loving the feel of the caloused pad of my thumb circling over the slit.  The urge to get it over with and just fucking jerk off already was nearly overwelming as I reached for the lube and hand towel I kept tucked under my side of the matress.  I slid my boxers off, turned around to face the wall behind me, and propped my feet up so that my legs were at a ninety degree angle.

   
     My hand now slicked with lube, I reached down and rubbed the sensitive skin around my not-so-virgin hole before forcing a finger in.  At the same time, my other hand, also slick, began a rough pace up and down my shaft.  My lip bled more from the force of my teeth and the thick metalic-tasting liquid rolled down my chin.  I bit back a forceful moan and added another finger, my pace hard and fast.  I curled my fingers up and groped blindly for my prostrate.  Out of habit, I found it rather quickly and began ramming the tips of my fingers, whose total was now three, into the sensitive bundle of nerves.  I nearly shouted out my pleasure as I came onto the hand towel I had premptively drapped across my chest.  I laid there for a moment before cleaning up my bodily fluids and lube and storing them under the matress once more.

  
     Sleep returned merely moments later.  Dave was on the futon in the living room when I woke up the next morning.


	2. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was pretty much an excuse to write some Stridercest porn.  
> Seriously, just gay incestuous under-age porn.

**Chapter Two: Presents**

  
     After that night, things stayed awkward between Dave and I for a few days before we finally got the fuck over ourselves and fell back into the old routine: wake at around one in the afternoon, have "breakfast", write a song, go exploring for stuff that Dave could take photos of, steal some dinner from Walmart or a convenience store because we skipped lunch and were really fucking hungry, hang out at our spot, come home a few hours after dark, shower and/or eat some more, and go to sleep around two a.m.  The only real difference was the fact that we began taking turns sleeping on the futon.  After about a month of this though, and a few super awkward sex talks, things really went back to normal and stayed that way for more than a year.  We went back to sharing the bed with the unanimous  agreement that we put a pillow barrier between us at night to avoid any more incidents.

  
     Also around that time, Dave and I subscribed to a free online chat service and began to make friends via the internet.  I met my dear friends Jane Crocker and Roxy LaLonde, as well as my boyfriend Jake English, on that chat service, a fact that I am eternally thankful for.  Dave also made friends: a geeky little girl named Jade Harley who has a freaky pet dog, that gigantic dork John Egbert, and a girl who could be Roxy's long lost sister or something named Rose LaLonde.  It wasn't much at first, but that little bit of communication made both our lives a lot less stressful.

  
     Skip forward to Dave's fifteenth birthday.  Our friends had sent him gifts, as usual, which really sounds innocent enough to an unknowing observer, but putting the ever-intoxicated Roxy in charge of gift giving is always a risk.  That afternoon, after we'd gotten the mail, Dave sat at our living room table in front of a pile of brightly wrapped presents.  I was filming the ordeal on his camcorder, at the request of both John and Roxy.  The first few were opened without any troubles, revealing an authentic pair of shades used by Ben Stiller during the filming of Starsky and Hutch from John in the dark blue box, which he immediately donned, a notebook full of sarcastic "slam poetry", as Rose called it, from Dave's LaLonde in the dark purple box, and a cook book full of her family's secret recipes from Jane in the light blue box.  He reached for the hot pink box next, but the message I had received from Roxy said to save her present for last, so I pushed it away from his hand and traded it for Jake's dark green gift box.

  
     Jake had sent him a book of photographs from his island adventures, and Jade had found some rare mechanical parts to upgrade his new set of turntables with.  Seeing as the turntables were my gift to the little punk, it was time to unwrap Roxy's present.  I hesitated slightly before handing it to him, as I'd had mishaps with gifts from Roxy before, and I was a tad nervous.  He tore the paper open without a second thought, however, and ripped open the cardboard box, only to pull out two smaller boxes.  One was wrapped in red paper with Dave's name on it, and the other in orange paper with my name on it.  The note wedged between them read, "dirk heres your 18th bday prezzie but open it now with dave's hope you enjoy bonding with these ;) -rox".  We shared a quick glance as I set the camera on it's tripod facing us so that it could still record the sweet gift-opening action.  I counted to three, and we opened our presents at the same time.  Inside each of the boxes was a pretty good sized bottle of flavored lube, mine was orange and Dave's was apple, and a vibrating dildo matching the color of the wrapping paper they came with.

  
     I flash stepped to the camera and shut it off immediately before sinking back down into the chair I had been previously using and smacking my head on the kitchen table as hard as I could.  Dave just sat there staring at the note now laying on the floor at his feet.  I was too busy plotting Roxy's murder to notice him pick up his bright red vibrator.  In one swift movement, he had the damn thing turned on and against my side in a rough attempt to tickle me.  Naturally, seeing as I was already enraged because of Roxy's drunken antics and ticklish anyway, I jumped up and had him laying with his back on the table in seconds as I stood wedged between his legs, his wrists held down by my own hands.  I glared at him wordlessly, waiting for him to struggle or speak.  He did neither though.

  
     The smug little punk just stared right back up at me, directly into my eyes, through our shades of course.  As Striders, we don't require the frivolity of direct eye contact to get our points across to each other.  I waited some more, my glare intensifying dramatically.  And he just kept staring up at me.  Finally, after three minutes of holding him down on the table, something happened.  Something that would change our family dynamic completely.  Dave managed to get a hand free and tugged my face down to meet his, causing our lips to crash together.  I was so shocked that his grip on my hair wasn't necessary to keep me down, in fact, it was actually kind of turning me on.  
I could feel his smirk through the kiss seconds before he shoved his tongue into my mouth.  I might as well have been stunned into a semi-permanent state of paralyzation at that point, incapable of even breathing properly.  Unfortunately, there was one part of my anatomy that chose to remain unfazed, which was quickly becoming a rather painful predicament, seeing as I had on a pair of hella tight jeans and was pressed against the edge of the table.  And the entire time I was paralyzed, Dave just ravished my mouth with a very curious tongue indeed.  Finally, as Dave grabbed my other hand and moved it to rub against his own erection, I was able to move and breathe again.  Instead of pulling away from him though, I merely yanked him off the table, grabbed Dave's apple-flavored lube, threw him over my shoulder, and flash stepped to the bed.

  
     Once in our room, I tossed him on the bed before straddling his hips, regaining my hold on his wrists, and explored his mouth as he had mine.  He moaned rather heartily and bucked his hips up, causing our clothed cocks to rub against each other.  I moaned back at him and began rolling my hips down to meet his at a teasing pace.  Unknowingly, Dave had set the stage for my porn star skills to be unleashed upon the very person that haunted my darkest fantasies.  I had been dreaming about him ever since that night when he was twelve.  I sure as hell had the knowledge and skill necessary to dream up some pretty hot shit, just for the record.  And now that it was actually happening, I wasn't gonna miss my chance to sheath myself in Dave's plush virgin ass.

  
     I had both of us undressed in record time, all the while touching and teasing him, careful to avoid touching his dick though, and watching him writhe and moan shamelessly.  By the time we were both nude, his member was practically begging for attention.  I wasn't having any of that though, and stopped touching him all together.  I quickly coated my own throbbing erection with the flavored lube Roxy had sent.  I licked my finger and smiled at the authenticity of the taste.  Dave was gonna love it.  Trading our positions, I laid back, guided his head down to my cock, and told him to suck.  

  
     I felt his tongue give a quick tentative swipe near the base before he took as much as possible into his mouth and groaned.  Judging by his reaction, I guessed I was right about Dave enjoying the flavor.  It was sloppy: too wet, not enough suction, and too much tongue, but somehow it was the most enjoyable blow job I'd received in a long while because it was Dave's mouth surrounding me, Dave's perfect ass jutted into the air, and Dave's moans of pleasure reaching my ears.  It wasn't long before I pulled him off of me by his soft blonde hair and dove in for a kiss.  He tasted like apples and my own pre-cum, which was exactly how I'd always imagined he would taste.  

  
     Maneuvering us to yet another position, I kneeled behind that pale Strider ass and licked a stripe from the base of his cock to his tail bone, which earned me a delicious sounding yelp from the delectable youth in front of me.  I made quick work of preparing him while still making sure to stretch him as much as possible.  My cock slicked once again with the apple flavored lube, I positioned the head at his entrance.  Before beginning to slide in, however, I leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck.  "You sure 'bout this?" I whispered huskily into his ear.  The only response I got was the very sudden warmth of his ass pushing back against me, taking me all the way in without a pause, and holy jesus mother fucking christ he was tight.  I told him this as I very slowly pulled most of the way back out, leaving only the head in, just to have him slam himself back against me.

  
     Dave cried out my name, but from pain or pleasure, I never found out.  I took his hint though and started out with a pretty quick pace, careful not to get too rough to begin with.  His lustful moans were my driving force as I slammed into him harder and faster with each passing moment.  He seemed to enjoy the pain, so I grabbed hold of his hips, forcing his face down into the mattress, and all previous restraint left me.  I went full force on his tight virgin hole, breaking a sweat before too long.  Dave's moans were getting much louder and extremely erotic.  That was the night that I learned that my little brother was a screamer.  As I slammed into his prostate and tugged roughly at his dripping cock simultaneously, he came hard, screaming my name at the top of his lungs into the pillow he had somehow shoved between his face and the mattress.  I came soon after, pulling out and releasing all over his soft round ass cheeks.

  
     A minute later, we were both sprawled across the bed in exhaustion, Dave still in the position I'd left him in, and me on my back parallel to him.  We didn't speak for a long time, and I began to suspect that Dave had fallen asleep with his cum-covered ass still stuck in the air.  My guess was proven to be correct when a light snore became audible through the pillow.  Chuckling, I wiped off his ass with a towel and moved him into a more comfortable position under the blankets.  Being a naturally heavy sleeper, he just kept snoring as he was cleaned up and put to bed.

  
     Only then did I realize that I had just fucked my younger brother into a major snooze fest on his fifteenth birthday, days before my eighteenth, with the help of a present sent by my drunken teen best friend.  And I felt fucking fantastic.  Only then did I realize our shades had been tossed off some where in the kitchen.  I looked out the window and saw the sun for the first time I can ever remember without my shades on. 


End file.
